BBB
by uLiezha
Summary: Dari sekian banyak kunoichi muda, hanya Hinata yang berdada besar. Kalian tahu kenapa?


**BBB**

Dari sekian banyak kunoichi muda, hanya Hinata yang berdada besar. Kalian tahu kenapa?

Author : uLieZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : Canon, AR, MissTypo(s), (agak) OOC, Hinata's PoV, dll.

Aku tidak suka diperhatikan. Apalagi ditatap tajam-tajam. Aku, sebisa mungkin menjadi gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Walaupun 'terpaksa' lahir dalam keluarga kalangan atas klan Hyuuga. Ya, predikat heiress membuatku terbebani hingga aku sempat depresi. Dan aku bersyukur, akhirnya Tou-san menyerahkan kedudukan terhormat itu kepada adikku, Hanabi.

Aku tidak menonjol di kalangan teman-teman sejak aku masuk akademi hingga sekarang. Inilah satu hal yang sangat aku syukuri. Namun ada sesuatu yang menonjol dari tubuhku. Andai kalian tahu maksudku. Iya. Itu. Sudah mengerti, kan? Atau masih harus diperjelas lagi? Baiklah!

Sebagai seorang gadis yang tumbuh menjadi remaja, ada beberapa bagian dari tubuhku yang berkembang dengan sendirinya. Pinggul melebar dan payudara membesar. Aku tahu itu wajar. Hanya saja, ukurannya 'sedikit' melebihi proposional. Ingin rasanya menyalahkan estrogen untuk itu. Karena aku harus berusaha ekstra keras menyembunyikannya. Namun harus kuakui, ini bukan salah hormon kewanitaan itu, tapi kesalahanku sendiri.

Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah besar. Masalahnya ini membuatku jengah. Dan ini alasan mengapa aku selalu memakai jaket tebal bahkan saat musim panas sekalipun. Sebagai kunoichi, sebenarnya hal itu membuat gerakanku jadi terbatas. Namun mau bagaimana lagi.

Pernah suatu hari, aku nekat membebat tubuhku sendiri hingga seperti mummy. Namun itu membuat peredaran darahku tidak lancar, dan kontrol chakraku menjadi buyar. Dan sebagai hasilnya, begitu selesai berlatih dengan Tou-san, aku langsung terkapar.

Pokoknya, apapun aku lakukan asalkan tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa proporsi tubuhku. Intinya, aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu! Titik! Eh, maksudku tanda seru! Namun rahasia terbesarku ini ternyata terbongkar juga.

Hari itu, di tengah hiruk pikuk para shinobi membangun kembali desa Konoha, Tenten-san mengajak kami makan malam bersama. Entah apa perlunya di saat genting seperti ini, Tenten-san malah mengajak kami, (aku, Sakura-san, Ino-san dan seorang kunoichi dari divisi pemecah kode), berpesta di kedai yakiniku. Memang benar, kami butuh refreshing setelah invasi Pein usai. Dan kami memang dibuat pusing oleh berbagai macam persiapan perang dunia shinobi keempat yang kini telah dimulai.

Sementara kami sedang sibuk membakar daging, di meja seberang para shinobi teman satu akademi juga sedang berpesta atas ajakan Chouji-kun. Sebenarnya, dia kesal karena Tenten-san tidak mau mengajaknya. Oleh karena itu dia membuat pesta sendiri bersama Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee dan kakak sepupuku, Neji-niisan.

"Wah! Ada apa ini? Perkumpulan para gadis, eh?" tiba-tiba datang dua orang wanita menghampiri meja kami.

"Tsunade-sama!" pekik Sakura-san dan Ino-san bersamaan.

"Yah, sekarang para gadis sedang berkumpul bersama!" ujar Tenten-san riang.

"Apa maksudmu para gadis berkumpul bersama, eh?" tanya Tsunade-sama pura-pura kesal. "Geser! Geser!"

Tsunade-sama memintaku bergeser, lalu duduk di sampingku. Sedangkan Shizune-san duduk di samping Tenten-san.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama, Anda kan sudah bukan gadis lagi..." celetuk Tenten-san spontan.

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa karena dada besarku ini?" tanya Tsunade-sama cuek.

"Eh?!" pekik para kunoichi berjamaah.

Wanita cantik setengah baya berpenampilan remaja yang notabene adalah Hokage kelima, malah dengan bangga meremas-remas dadanya sendiri di hadapan kami. Membuat Sakura-san, Ino-san, dan Tenten-san mendadak mimisan dan aku tiba-tiba merasa ngilu.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Tenten-san barusan, Tsunade-sama menyambar sepotong daging dari atas pemanggang. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri tanpa meminta ijin pada 'tuan rumah', sambil tangan kirinya merangkul pundakku erat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari sekian banyak kunoichi muda," ucapan Tsunade-sama terhenti sejenak. Manik madunya melirikku. Atau lebih tepatnya, dadaku. "Hanya kau yang berdada besar, Hinata," lanjutnya tanpa mengurangi volume suaranya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" terdengar suara batuk para pria dari seberang sana.

Wajahku memanas seketika. Rasanya ingin ditelan bumi saat itu juga. Teman-teman kunoichi semuanya menatapku, ehm..., dadaku. Membuatku menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Sempat kualihkan mataku hingga ke seberang penyekat. Para teman-teman pria sedang menoleh sambil memandangiku. Sementara Neji-niisan, melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Bahkan dia pun melirikku dengan tatapan ambigu seperti biasanya. 'Oh, Kami-sama! Lempar aku ke kamarku sekarang juga!' pintaku dalam hati.

"A-ano..., ano..., ehm...," hilang sudah kemampuanku berkata. Hanya bisa menggeleng untuk membuyarkan rasa jengah.

Grrr...! Sempurna sudah kegugupanku semakin memperjelas pernyataan Tsunade-sama barusan. Aku meremas ujung jaket tebalku. Tingkahku ini malah semakin membenarkan pernyataan itu sebagai realita. Aku semakin menunduk. Namun mataku bergerak liar ke sana kemari. Sakura-san, Ino-san, dan Tenten-san memandangiku dengan tatapan iri. Ingin menyanggah, tapi itu memang nyata. Kembali aku meremas ujung jaketku, kali ini lebih kuat lagi.

"Jadi? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Tsunade-sama lagi. "Apa kalian sedang membicarakan pria yang kalian sukai, eh?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Kami sedang membicarakan saat-saat ujian chuunin dulu," jawab Sakura-san.

"Ya..., sekedar mengenang saja...," sambung Ino-san.

"Oh, begitu ya?" komentar Tsunade-sama datar. "Kudengar waktu itu, kau duel dengan sepupumu ya, Hinata?" tanya Tsunade-sama tiba-tiba.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, kembali aku melirik ke arah Neji-niisan. Tampak dia sedang sibuk menikmati makanannya. Namun aku tahu, dia pasti mendengar pembicaraan kami. Sekilas sebelum kualihkan pandangan, sempat kulihat Neji-niisan kembali melirikku dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat jantungku mendadak berdebar kencang.

"I-iya...," jawabku singkat.

"Oya, tentang pemimpin klanmu saat perang nanti...,"

"Mou, daijoubu desu...," ucapku memotong ucapan Tsunade-sama. "Sa-saya akan melakukan yang terbaik," lanjutku mantap.

Ya, ayah memang telah memilih orang yang tepat untuk memimpin klan Hyuuga. Walau itu membuatku merasa agak 'ditepikan', tapi ini adalah tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan Neji-niisan, memang orang yang tepat untuk memangku tanggung jawab ini.

Sekali lagi, aku melirik ke arah Neji-niisan. Kali ini, kulihat dia sedang menoleh ke arahku. Di wajahnya tampak ekspresi lebih ramah. Teramat sangat tipis. Namun terlihat begitu lembut. Dan..., tunggu dulu! Ada seringai nakal terukir di sudut bibirnya. Samar memang, tapi aku tahu dia sedang mengulum senyum. Apa arti senyum terkulum itu?

"Baiklah! Sebelum pulang, bagaimana jika kita bermain dulu?" ajak Tsunade-sama sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas sebagai taruhan.

"Tsunade-sama! Kita masih ada rapat dengan para tetua!" seru Shizune-san mengingatkan sambil menarik tangan sang Hokage cantik.

_skip_

"Maaf, Tsunade-sama! Sudah waktunya untuk kami pulang ke rumah. Terima kasih," pamit Sakura-san mewakili kami semua.

Iya, para kunoichi dan shinobi akhirnya berkumpul di depan kedai untuk berpamitan kepada sang Hokage.

"Iya, dan sekarang waktunya kita kembali bekerja, Shizune!" ujar Tsunade-sama dengan nada perintah.

Setelah Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-san pergi, kami berpencar menuju rumah kami masing-masing.

Seperti biasanya. Neji-niisan selalu meninggalkanku. Maksudku, kami tidak pernah berjalan berdampingan. Dia selalu lima langkah di depanku.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...," panggilku lirih.

Kulihat Neji-niisan sedikit menoleh, tapi tidak berhenti melangkah. Sontak aku menunduk, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengannya. Pun karena aku mencoba menyusun kata-kata dalam otakku untuk bicara dengannya.

"Ano..., ehm...," aku urung berkata. Bingung. Canggung.

Melihat tingkahku, Neji-niisan menghela nafas. Entah apa maksudnya. Lalu dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Iya, aku mendengarnya tadi," ucap Neji-niisan pelan. "Semuanya...," lanjutnya kian lirih.

Baiklah! Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa malu. Aku mati kutu. Ternyata dia mengerti maksudku. Seakan dia bisa melihat isi otakku. Namun kuharap, dia tidak mendengar detak jantungku saat ini. Aku menghela nafas pelan, berusaha menahan perasaan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Neji-niisan sekarang. Yang jelas, aku merasa perjalanan ini mendadak menjadi begitu jauh.

"Dan semuanya, adalah salahku," suara bariton pria di hadapanku terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

Sedetik kemudian dia berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh ke arahku. Terkejut, sontak aku membeku di tempat aku berdiri. Melihatku tak bergerak, Neji-niisan menghampiriku. Menyisakan jarak satu meter, tangan kanannya terulur perlahan, meraih tanganku.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...," gugup, aku terbata-bata. Perlahan menyentakkan tangannya agar dia melepaskan genggaman.

"Salahku, Hinata-sama," ucap Neji-niisan pelan. "Terutama tentang...," Neji-niisan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Perlahan wajahnya memerah. Membuatku menjadi serba salah.

Iya. Semua itu salah Neji-niisan. Andai aku boleh bilang begitu. Atau salahkan keadaan?

Andai aku boleh menyalahkan alam karena menciptakan sungai dan hutan sebagai tempat aku dan Neji-niisan berlatih. Andai aku boleh menyalahkan tetesan hujan yang tiba-tiba menerjang saat kami berlatih di sana. Andai aku boleh menyalahkan pohon rindang tempat aku dan Neji-niisan berteduh karena tidak memberikan ruang cukup luas untuk dua tubuh berbeda gender yang kedinginan. Andai aku boleh menyalahkan pakaian kami yang basah kuyup hingga membuat kami berdua hipotermi dan terpaksa harus saling berpelukan agar suhu tubuh kami tetap normal.

Tidak. Bukan keadaan. Bukan Neji-niisan. Namun diriku sendiri. Tak sanggup menahan diri. Tak mampu mencegah Neji-niisan menyentuhku, pun diriku sendiri menyentuhnya. Maaf, bukan tak mampu, tapi tak mau. Iya, aku mengakuinya. Dan kini, aku menggaruk kepalaku sendiri.

"Hinata-sama," Neji-niisan mengusap kepalaku.

Dengan lembut dia merapikan helaian lembut indigoku yang baru saja teracak oleh tanganku sendiri. Aku beranikan diri menengadah. Mencoba selama mungkin memandang wajahnya. Tatapan matanya berjelaga. Ini gawat. Alarm di dalam otakku berdering keras. Tanda bahaya. Itu yang kutahu. Dan sedetik kemudian, dia menarik tanganku tanpa basa-basi. Mengajakku pergi ke tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh kami.

_skip_

"Kau lembut sekali, Hinata...," tanpa suffix 'sama' Neji-niisan berbisik lirih di sela-sela kecupannya.

Bibir tipisnya menyentuh setiap inci indera perabaku. Memberi rangsang yang begitu memanjakan. Entah sudah berapa kali sepupuku ini mencecapi tubuhku. Namun tetap saja sentuhannya terasa seperti saat-saat pertama.

Iya. Sejak hari itu, dia sering melakukannya. Entah Neji-niisan yang menerobos masuk kamarku, atau dia menyeretku masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu menyentuh, mencium, mendekap. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Cukup hingga dia puas, dan aku lemas.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...," selirih mungkin kupanggil namanya.

"Namaku saja jika kita sedang berdua," ujar Neji-niisan lirih.

Selalu seperti ini. Neji-niisan selalu membuat tulang-tulangku serasa dilolosi. Aku menggeliat liar di bawah kuasa hasrat yang dia ciptakan. Ingin lari, tapi ingin lagi. Lembutnya sentuhan dan hangatnya pelukan membuatku pasrah terpenjara.

"Neji..., hhh...," aku memanggilnya tanpa suffix 'niisan' saat ini.

Desah nafasku yang terengah-engah berbaur dengan decak bibirnya setiap kali menciumku. Jemari kecilku terkunci erat di setiap celah jemarinya. Pun tubuh kekarnya dalam dekapan kedua tungkai kurusku. Kulit pucatnya yang berpeluh, mulai membasahi pakaiannya, pun menghujani tubuhku.

Tangannya bergerak turun, membelai perutku yang telanjang. Namun sesaat kemudian naik kembali dan membelai dadaku perlahan. Sementara lidahnya kini menari di atas puncak dadaku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan rangsang dahsyat itu.

Jemariku meremas bahunya, lalu mendekapnya sekuat yang aku mampu. Merasakan responku yang seperti itu, Neji-niisan menggigit bagian super sensitif di atas jantungku. Refleks aku menjambak rambutnya, tapi menekan kepalanya ke dada kiriku.

"Ugh! Aku suka saat kau menarik rambutku, Hinata!" ujar Neji-niisan dingin. Itu bukan pujian. Aku tahu itu sindiran. Tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat wajahku merah padam.

Akan tetapi dia kembali sibuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda, membuatku kembali meracau tak berdaya. Dia tak memberi jeda. Bibirnya menjepit. Mulutnya menghisap. Giginya menggigit. Lidahnya menjerat. Naluriku menjajah otak. Tanpa sadar punggungku terangkat. Melengkung bagai busur direntangkan.

"Panca inderamu benar-benar peka, atau karena itu sentuhanku?" tanya Neji-niisan menggoda.

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab. Tak sanggup bersuara karena tenggorokanku tercekat. Jangankan untuk berkata, sekedar bernafas saja aku berusaha dengan susah payah. Tubuhku melunglai perlahan. Ada getaran yang aneh. Ada hasrat yang asing. Ini memang selalu membuatku lemas, tapi kini tak lagi membuatku puas.

Sejenak kemudian, kurasakan Neji-niisan bergerak menjauh. Sedikit memberi jarak dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Pakaiannya kusut. Namun tidak separah yang kukenakan. Dengan tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka total, memanjakan netraku akan pemandangan dada bidangnya yang kekar.

"Neji...," aku mendesahkan namanya sekali lagi.

Aku mengalungi lehernya dengan kedua lenganku. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku ingin lebih dari ini," bisikku lirih.

Mendengar bisikanku, justru membuat Neji-niisan bergerak menjauh kembali. Manik yang sama dengan milikku, seakan kami bercermin satu sama lain.

Dia menggeleng perlahan, sembari menatap kedua mataku tajam. Tidak. Neji-niisan belum pernah menatapku setajam ini sebelumnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, begitu dingin. Seolah dia sedang merenangi air mataku, menyelami hatiku. Namun aku membiarkannya. Aku justru ingin dia tenggelam ke dalam lautan emosi yang telah dia ciptakan sendiri.

"Kau yakin?" Neji-niisan bertanya, ragu, sambil menghapus jejak basah di pipiku.

Memejamkan mata, akupun mengangguk pelan.

_skip_

"Hhh..."

"Hhh..."

Terdengar suara nafas sepasang manusia, seolah merintih begitu nelangsa karena kehabisan udara. Ciuman demi ciuman membungkam mulut mereka untuk meredam desahan penuh nikmat serta lenguhan penuh hasrat. Kedua tubuh mereka menyatu begitu lekat. Saling menghentak semakin kuat. Dalam dekapan yang sangat erat. Hingga akhirnya, kewarasan mereka terrampas oleh orgasme maha dahsyat.

"Neji...,"

"Hinata,"

Euphoria itu menurun. Detak jantung kembali normal. Suhu ruang mulai dingin. Peluh yang bercucuran kini telah mengering. Yang tersisa hanyalah ribuan pertanyaan yang siap merajam.

Aku membiarkan Neji-niisan terhempas di atas tubuhku. Namun itu hanya sesaat karena dia segera menjauh, lalu berbaring sambil menarikku kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mendekapku dari belakang. Lalu mencium rambut kusutku.

"Kau pasti semakin membenciku," bisik Neji-niisan tepat di telingaku.

"Hn?" aku menggumam dengan nada tanya.

Dia tidak memberikan respon apapun. Hanya jemari panjangnya yang nakal bergerak pelan memanjakan bagian tersensitif di atas dadaku. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah akibat rangsangan lembut itu. Namun akhirnya kuhentikan belaian itu dengan cara menggenggam erat tangannya. Membuatku meremas dadaku sendiri secara tidak langsung.

"Neji...?" aku menyebut namanya sekali lagi.

"Saat ujian chuunin, aku nyaris membunuhmu. Saat kau diculik, aku nyaris tak mampu menyelamatkanmu," ujar Neji-niisan pelan. "Dan kini, aku telah merenggut kesucianmu," lanjutnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Tubuhku mendadak tegang, tercengang mendengar ucapan Neji-niisan. Dekapan tangan kekar yang memenjara tubuhku merenggang, seakan dia membebaskanku. Namun udara dingin yang menyerang membuat jemariku meraihnya kembali secara naluriah, berusaha mempertahankan kehangatan.

"Aku tidak menyesal," desisku lirih. Dengan lembut kucium punggung tangannya yang sedang kugenggam.

"Tidak?" tanya Neji-niisan singkat.

"Tidak," jawabku, pun singkat.

"Hn," dia menggumam dengan nada datar.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Neji...," bisikku pelan.

Entah Neji-niisan mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi dia bergerak mempererat pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian, dia mencium kembali rambut indigoku, lalu menjelajahi leher hingga pundakku dengan ujung hidungnya yang mancung.

"Mmh... Wangi tubuhmu menenangkan, Hinata," Neji-niisan menghirup aroma tubuhku yang menguar dari setiap helaian halus rambutku. "Itulah mengapa aku kecanduan dirimu," lanjutnya sambil mengecup telingaku, bahkan lidahnya menari di atas lekuk di sana.

"Mmh..., Ne-Neji...," aku merintih lirih. Ada yang terasa pilu di hatiku. Begitu ngilu.

Aku bersandar manja pada dada bidangnya. Lalu sedikit menoleh ke belakang, berusaha memandang wajahnya.

Neji-niisan sedikit bergeser, memberi sedikit ruang agar tubuhku bisa berguling hingga berhadapan dengannya. Tatapan matanya begitu bening. Tak lagi berjelaga seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Syukurlah! Itu berarti hatinya sudah merasa tenang.

"Detak jantungmu keras sekali, Neji...," ucapku sambil menempelkan telingaku ke dada kirinya. Sementara tanganku membelai lembut dada kanannya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Hinata!" Neji-niisan menggenggam tanganku, menghentikan sentuhanku.

"Ne-Neji...?" aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Dia balas memandangku dengan ekspresi datar. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa keningku. Membuat poniku sedikit tersibak. Penglihatanku mengabur perlahan. Refleks kupejamkan kedua mataku untuk menguras genangan air yang menghalangi pandangan. Belum sempat membuka mata, kurasakan sentuhan lembut di kelopak mataku. Neji-niisan menciumku.

"Koishiteru...," bisikku.

Neji-niisan berhenti menciumku. Dia bergerak menjauh untuk bisa memandang wajahku. Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku. Dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah diriku sendiri, pada kedua manik silvernya yang bening. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan cara yang sama, tapi lebih lembut.

"Koishiteru mo," bisiknya.

Kedua tanganku bergerak menuju ke punggung Neji-niisan. Aku berusaha memeluknya sekuat tenaga. Pun kedua tangannya mendekapku lembut, seerat yang dia bisa.

Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku berharap waktu dapat berhenti.

_**_FIN_**_

AN/:

Bingung mo ngasih judul apa, dan tiba-tiba BBB lewat begitu saja di otak.

BBB singkatan dari _Big-Breast Baby_... uhuk! *dijyuuken Hinata*

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

Regards,

uLieZha


End file.
